Capitol Girl
by mascaramess
Summary: Not everyone in the Capitol is as shallow as Finnick believes.


I don't want to do this. The last thing I want to do is have sex with someone who doesn't care for me. But my mother insists. She constantly tells me that no boy is going to want an un-experienced girl. And she always tells me that most girls my age lost their virginity this way, but only the wealthy ones. Unfortunately, we're wealthy. My mother had bought me him for my 18th birthday and she gave me a few months to get ready and into shape. After all, according to mother, many girls would kill to be in my shoes. Even if it's just for one night. I'm not looking forward to it, it's more of a nightmare. But sex, money, and fashion is all we care about in the capitol. I'm one of the few who could careless about that stuff.

"Karma, go put on that pretty dress I have in your room. He'll be here soon!" My mother says in an overly cheerful voice as she prances around our kitchen, cleaning up whatever the maid had missed.

I just roll my eyes in a response and walk up our spiral staircase, making my way to my room. I don't care if people would kill to be in my shoes. I want to do this with someone I care for, not some Victor of the Hunger Games. Sure, he is attractive, there's no denying that Finnick Odair is incredibly handsome. But I don't know him. All I know is that he's from District 4, won the 64th Hunger Games, he's handsome, and sells his body. Why? I don't know. I don't know why anyone would do such a thing, but then again, there's tons of questions that are either unanswered in Panem, or no one wants to answer them.

Finally, I reach my room and head to my closet, pulling it open and stepping in. I look around before I find the dress. I pick it up and sigh. It comes up to about my mid thigh, it's black but it has swirls of gold that embellish it. You can only see the gold when I walk, though. It shines in the light. It fits perfectly, my mother says. But really, it's too tight for my comfort and shows off every curve in my body.. That's probably why my mother says it's perfect. Not to mention how low cut it is. Obviously, for this occasion, it is perfect. But why do I need to wear something so fancy when all he's going to end up doing is taking it off of me? It's not like he cares what I look like. He's here to get a job done and be on with his life. I'm sure he could care less too.

I quickly get undressed, walking to the life sized mirror in my closet and glance over my naked body. This is what he'll see. The first man to see my body, a thing I rarely even like looking at myself. The thought sends my stomach into a whirl. I hiss at myself, turning my back to the mirror and pull on the underwear my mother bought especially for this. You'd think this whole thing was for her to live her fantasy of having sex with Finnick.. Gross. I pick up the black laced panties that have about the same look the dress has, along with the bra but it's strapless. I don't know why, my dress clearly has straps. I don't even bother questioning my mother, I don't need this to be more awkward than it has to be.

I slip on the underwear and pull on the dress to follow. I turn back to the mirror, biting my lip as I take in how revealing the dress really is. Though it doesn't matter, he's going to see everything anyway. I inhale deeply as I take down my hair. It's long and black, comes right before my butt and it's a bit wavy. I have a classic look, as my mother likes to say. Long dark hair, crystal blue eyes, long lashes to frame them. Then there's my skin, which is very fair. My lips are pink and full, high cheek bones, and a small, curved figure. My mother always mutters to herself, wondering why I never have a boyfriend. It's because I don't care for all these shallow people. I don't at all.

Makeup. I remind myself how my mother wants me to wear makeup. I mean, I love makeup. That's one of the only luxuries of this life that I enjoy, but wont it just get smeared and ruined on this sort of occasion? I don't know. Anyway, I sit down at my vanity which is also located in my closet and pull out all of my makeup. I run my fingers over the eyeshadows I have before choosing the darkest black I have. I use one of my favorite applicator brushes to smear it on my eye lids and make sure to bring some black under my eyes, then do the same with eyeliner. I put mascara on, which only adds to the length of my lashes. I look in the mirror and enjoy what I've done, it's simple. But my mother doesn't want simple. After all, we live in the capitol, nothing is simple here. Not even our skin colors, like my mother's. Luckily, she hasn't forced me to dye my skin some unnatural color. Not that I would, I'm perfectly fine with my skin.

I pick up the gold liquid eyeliner my mother bought me and put a golden swirl at the outer and inner corners of my eyes. Still too simple, but it matches the dress. I huff to myself and look at the rest of my makeup. I guess I could put on some lipstick.

I grab my lightest shade of pink lipstick and put it on, smacking my lips together. Hair time. I run my fingers through my hair before messing it up a bit. I took the hair that was located behind my bangs and put it into a swirl, clipping it with a bobby pin then take the golden hair spray my mother had gotten for this occasion as well. I sprayed just the swirl and let the rest of my hair flow freely over myself, the waves becoming soft curls at the bottom and I stand up, looking in the bigger mirror once more. I smile to myself, quite happy with the product. Before I know it, my mother barges through my closet doors ready to speak but pauses as I whip around to see her, her hand over her mouth and her eyes welling with tears. Great...

"Baby.. You look so beautiful!" She lets out a soft shriek of happiness as she makes her way over to me, looking at me but not touching, afraid I'd fall apart if she did. "He'll love it." She smiles sincerely. I can't help but feel disgusted by the thought this entire outfit is for his joy. I know for a fact I will not enjoy any of this.

"I hope so!" I finally speak, trying to sound as happy as I can.

"Soon, boys all over Panem will want you! Oh, the happiness!" She grins widely, her light blue skin glowing at this point as she makes her way out of my closet.

Oh the joy, I think to myself as I sit down on the floor and play with one of the gold swirls on my dress that's glowing from the light. Soon enough, I'm going to feel this stranger's body all over mine and there's no way out of it. Maybe I'll find out why all the women fall all over him.. Or maybe I'll just be repulsed even further.

My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell, which can only mean one thing. He's here.


End file.
